Afterall, It Is Ron We're Talkin' About
by Gwendylion
Summary: So maybe I had thought about kissing Ron before. You would too, if you were friends with the love of your life, and the most insufferable prat on the face of the Earth. RHrm.


**A/N: So, it's cheesy and completely corny, but what can I say? Afterall, It is Ron we're talking about. ( Haha.. okay, bad joke.) Just RR! Goodnight!**

**Afterall, It Is Ron We're Talking About**

"Insufferable prat!"

"Annoying know-it-all"

Well, if this certainly isn't childish. I complain that Ron is too immature, yet I sit here (or should I say, stand here, trying not to kill Ron) arguing with him. Actually, having a name-calling contest with Ron. How hypocritical of me. But, I have good reason.

It seems that everyday, he and I get into a row about one thing or another.

But, with Ron, you can't exactly help it.

He's the type that'll find the little things to pick an argument out of. Well, actually, he only does that with me.

Sometimes, I want to scream at him. Tell him how much I truly can't stand him, yet love him all the same. I want to tell him that he's a horrile person, with the cutest smile, but an annoying tone. Or maybe I just want to tell him how much I'd like to kiss him.

That would certianly shut him up.

I smile some, thinking about sealing an argument of ours with a little kiss. Yes, that certainly _would_ shut him up.

"What're are you so happy for?" he asks, annoyed that I am smiling through one of our rows.

"_I was just thinking of ways to shut you up_," I think

"I'm smiling because I'm thinking about how udderly ridiculous this is. Us arguing (name-calling) like four year olds." What a lie I tell.

"Oh? " he says, or rather fumes.

"Yeah!" I say, placing my hands on my hips.

Not again.

"Well if you weren't such a pain to deal with!"

A pain…? Am I really a pain to you Ron. I suddenly loose interest in a kiss, and find that my heart feels broken. Did you really mean that?

"A pain.." I speak softly, and all at once a rush of emotion sweeps over me, carrying the burden of tears, and heartache. What a turn around from our, what now seemed friendly, argument.

I really don't want to talk anymore, and I stand there, staring idly at the stone floor. A sudden urge to just yell provokes me, and I do.

"Well if I'm such a pain, then maybe we just won't be friends anymore!"

"Fine!" I hear him say, but I don't catch anything else he says, because I have run to the girls dormitories in a fit of sadness and anger. Ronald Weasley is nothing more than a huge prat who can't think of any other pastimes than tormenting me with his pointless antics and painful words.

What I wouldn't give just to kiss him.

I would run up to him, tell him how much I hated his guts and then plant a huge, angry kiss, right on his lips.

Maybe I would. Maybe that'd get him to shut up, and stop calling me names. I reach the dormitories, and walk inside the room, flinging myself on the bed. My head finds the pillow, and the tears find my cheeks.

Or, maybe I would walk up to Ron, cheeks red with embarrassment, and apology in my eyes. He'd tell me how sorry he was, and ask for my companionship again, and then, in a romantic pause and flustered cheeks, he would lean in, whisper "I love you" in my ear, and give me the sweetest kiss ever.

But we're talking about Ron here.

I sit up, tears staining my cheeks. I have to clear things up with him. I hate being mad at him. I hate him being mad at me. I need to tell him that I wanted him to be my friend. I want us to make things right again.

Possibly, I could run downstairs, fling my arms around him, and in a fit of passion and sorrow, kiss him with all that I've got.

Funny how all of my apology plans/shutting Ron up plans, involve a kiss of some sort, whether it be an angry kiss, or a passionate kiss.

I really do want to kiss that boy.

So it was decided. I stand, suddenly gaining an unforknown current of confidence, march down the stairs of the dormitories, walk into the common room and stand there, looking at Ron. He is sitting on the couch, all alone, the only one in the common room, other than me.

Is that my book he has in his hands? I make a slow approach, being cautious of him.

When I reach the couch, I sit down slowly beside him. I turn to look at him, and when I do, that strong confidence I had only a few seconds ago, was lost. I see the saddness in his brilliant blue eyes. My heart shrivels up. I did this to him.

"Ron.." my voice comes out scratchy.

He does not answer me, he simply grunts, at least acknowledging my presence. That is a good sign.

"I-.. I didn't..mean to say what I did. Actually.. any of the things I said.."

He fumbles absent mindedly with the pages of my old book.

"Ron..?" I persist.

No answer. Well, if he's going to just ignore me, the least he could do is return my book, and let me be on my way. But he finally, after an awfully annoying pause, decides to look at me. He says nothing, but gives me a look that appears to be him thinking about something.

I hope he isn't thinking of a way to kill me, or an awful name to call me.

"I.." he begins. Oh, wow, we're really making progress.

But he never finishes his sentence. Instead, I see him, ears red, and eyes half-way open, leaning toward me. Is he falling asleep?

But, then realization hits me. Duh Hermione, you prat.

My cheeks turn a lovely shade of apple red and before I can plead that he needs to go to bed, he places his lips on my cheek, and leaves a soft kiss on it.

"Ron.." I whisper as I touch my fingertips to the place he has just sanctified.

"Hermione…" Hope fills my heart that he will upgrade the kiss to one of the lips.

"I-.. you.. you left this down here.." he hands my book over and then makes a quick exit to the boy's dormitories.

I sigh, leaning back against the couch, and hugging my returned book to my chest. So the kiss wasn't exactly what I had in mind, nor the words spoken, but I had to admit, it was Ron afterall.

I open up my book, and flip to the page I have bookmarked. But, before I can dig myself into the fantasy of words, a wrinkled sheet of loose paper that lay idly in the seam of the pages catches my attention.

I pick it up, unaware that what lay on the paper was much more interesting than the words in my book.

_Hermione,_

_You really shouldn't leave you're diary laying in random books._

_Love,_

_Ron._

Totally confused by his words, I flip to the first page of the book, discovering another loose piece of paper hiding in the pages. I pick it up, turn it over and read the title in which was scribed in my own hand,

**Ways to get Ron to shut up.**

**Kiss him.**

**Run, jump on him, kiss him passionately.**

**Kiss him…a lot. **

My eyes widen, and I suddenly realize exactly what that note of his meant.

So maybe I had thought about kissing Ron before.  
You would too, if you were friends with the love of your life, and the most insufferable prat on the face of the Earth.

I laugh some and close the book, maybe I'd go and test that list out, right now.

Afterall, it is Ron we're talking about.

**A/N: Well, kids…this was a quickie. I hope you liked it. if you didn't, I'm sorry, and you can R&R and tell me why. Either way RR's are good. Ron and Hermione are the bizomb, and I am tired, so goodnight lovely people.**


End file.
